The Twins' Afterstory
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [drabble collection] Fifty moments, one hundred words each, looking at the twins after the Digital World.
1. Hellos

**A/N:** For the Siblings Boot Camp with our favourite pair of twins: Kouichi and Kouji. :D This will consist of 50 drabbles, each exactly 100 words. Hopefully updated every few days, but not making any promises. :D Unlike Fragments, I don't have a backlog for this yet.

* * *

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 01: Hellos**

Twins aren't supposed to have a first meeting they can remember, but Kouichi and Kouji have one. And they treasure it. Because they're lucky enough to have that happy memory.

A lot of people pity them: those people who saw them growing up alone and where shocked when they showed up one day, together and changed. But Kouichi and Kouji don't need that pity: what they missed in nine years was made up for in the Digital World. That memory was heavy enough with regret without that...but it's still happy, because it's when they first remember meeting their twin brother.


	2. Handshakes

**A/N:** Next prompt. :D Not so obvious this time, but what inspires, inspires right?

* * *

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 02: Handshakes**

They're identical twins, but they notice, the longer they hold hands and walk together, that those hands of theirs aren't quite the same. They're not mirror images of each other, but the differences aren't as simple as one calloused and one soft either. They've not exactly on different places either: on the palms, and the finger joints near the nails. They're just…different.

Kouichi's are mostly from writing too long at once, gardening with his grandmother or helping his mother around the house. Kouji's are more from playing guitar or holding a kendo stick and training too hard and too long.


	3. Band-Aids

**A/N:** I put my USB away for safekeeping for the holidays and then forgot where I put it. :D Found it again though.

* * *

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 03: Band-aids**

They're not little kids, but sometimes they catch enjoying things that belonged in that once upon a time. Things like seeing theatrics when they came with little cuts – worried parents washing it carefully, putting a nice pretty band-aid they'd be embarrassed to wear usually. And they let their parents = – the parents they hadn't lived with, who hadn't had the chance before.

And so, when Tomoko left a kiss on Kouji's palm after the band-aid, Kouji wouldn't mind. When Kousei put one on Kouichi where the latter didn't think it necessary, he didn't mind either. They could be kids sometimes.


	4. Pepper Spray

**A/N:** Up to prompt thirty-something I think. And then realised I haven't been keeping up with my posting – and no-body's been reminding me. :)

* * *

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 04: Pepper Spray**

They took every opportunity to be together, and sometimes that involved shooing their father and stepmother out on a date, or encouraging their mother to have a night out. Sometimes their parents let them order out; other times, they trusted the twins wouldn't burn down the kitchen making their own dinner.

Kouichi could cook, but Kouji would've been hopeless without him. He'd tried to learn, but he seemed limited to washing the dishes, setting the table and cutting things like vegetables and meat and getting chilli into his eyes so Kouichi could stand over the stove without his eyes burning.


	5. Warm Hugs

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 05: Warm Hugs**

Neither of them were the sort who often displayed affection publicly – but there were exceptions. Like the time Kouichi was in the hospital – or the time he was discharged. Or the time Kouji saw his stepmother for the first time since the Digital World. Or the time he met his birth mother for the first time since the divorce.

They left most things private. The desire to simply feel the other's warmth after a nightmare. The lazy days they want to enjoy the quiet together. Those times they didn't really have a reason but just wanted to be close together.


	6. Noises

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 06: Noises**

Neither of them were the sort that talked a lot…or needed to talk a lot. Maybe, to others it seemed a sound of their awkwardness, that time they hadn't had together. But those people didn't know about the Digital World, about all that extra time they _had_ gotten together then…

And how close they'd gotten in that environment, when they'd fought to the death against each other and side by side. They didn't need to talk terribly much after that. They understood without those extra explanations reserved for strangers: people they didn't know too well.

They weren't strangers, but brothers.


	7. Football

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 07: Football**

In the past that wasn't something they would have spent a lot of time on: kicking a ball around in the hot son with some friends. In fact, neither of them could honestly say they'd _had_ a good many friends before the Digital World.

But now they had four other very good friends, and each other. And they could do things like that they'd never have done on their own, or even together if it wasn't becoming a thing they could do and have fun with.

And then they could collapse, breathless and laughing and forgetting scores in the grass.


	8. Star Showers

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 08: Star Showers**

Neither twin was the sort to just sit still, but there were still some sights that took their breath away and coaxed them into doing exactly that. But it was easier to sit still, now, when they had each other. The company alone made it worthwhile, made it seem like the rest of time wasn't slipping away from them…

But beautiful scenes were an added bonus: scenes like stars raining from the sky in a brilliant shower. And they could bring a blanket and sit on the roof together, huddled beside each other and watching the stars and each other.


	9. White

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 09: White**

While they both had different taste in colours, they found it amusing that all the colours in the world couldn't be covered between the two of them. There were some obvious ones missing. Of those, white and black were the most notable. Kouji's preferences were blue and yellow. Kouichi's were green and blue – a different sort of blue. He didn't mind maroon, but he wasn't a huge fan of yellow. Kouji was the opposite in that regard.

But neither of them were overly fond of white or black. White was too…white, and black too black. They just weren't lively enough.


	10. Summer

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 10: Summer**

They weren't the only two students waiting for the summer, but perhaps it was a different reason than to most. Summer meant more time together: time that was limited to phone calls every day and visits about once a month because of the train fares. But summer meant they didn't have to be back for school on the Monday, that they didn't have to work around different finishing times and afterschool clubs and other commitments like that.

Summer meant they could start catching up on all the time they hadn't had together before, all the time they could've been together.


	11. Sniffles

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 11: Sniffles**

Neither of them were used to being fussed over when they were sick. Either they were stubborn or didn't want anyone to worry or their immune systems were good at driving flus away after a bit or a mix of all three of them. Neither of them had much absent days after all, and not too many visits to the nurse's office either. A few tablets would be enough to drive it all away…

But now they could fuss over each other and they couldn't be stubborn about that like they were with their parents. And they did enjoy it.


	12. Prism

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 12: Prism**

They noticed things that hadn't fascinated them before. Things like rainbows they wouldn't glace at before. Now they saw how they split the light, how they scattered it and coloured it… That was a testament to both their spirits, their elements: the light that was this firm, colourless source and the darkness that had tried to blot it out.

Things could hide in rainbows, and the stories of leprechauns and pots they'd never cared about before were suddenly such important things to them. Because it wasn't as revealing as light, as hiding as darkness: a balance they sought to keep.


	13. Transparent

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 13: Transparent**

It didn't take people long to see them and assume they were twins. Which both of them found quite superficial, because though they _were_, the time they'd spent together playing the part hadn't been very long at all. In fact, often they felt they were still working out what a relationship between twins was actually supposed to look like.

And nobody was any help at all, since all they saw was the physical likeness and nothing past that.

But that was fine. They didn't need strangers looking too deeply. They didn't need people telling them what they should be like.


	14. Irritation

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 14: Irritation**

People often found it strange how the two brothers never seemed to fight. They didn't know the context though: the backstory. They didn't know how bitterly and fiercely they had clashed in the digital world. What it had nearly cost them.

And they didn't know what else had happened in the digital world. The tragedy, that had only later been saved. The despair that had clung to the both of them. How could either of them think of fighting after that? After dying. After seeing a brother die.

They'd had enough of that, and not enough time for everything else.


	15. Dark Circles

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 15: Dark Circles**

A few months after the digital world, the pair of them had matching dark circles under their eyes. It was amusing too – for them at least. Others were worried, but it was okay, they both said. The nightmares were less and less and everyone who knew the circumstances could understand. After all, one had nearly died and the other had watched them nearly die.

But that wasn't the whole story. Not at all. It said nothing of the digital world, that was perhaps far more traumatising. It said nothing about the equally dark circles under the eyes of their friends.


	16. Geometry

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 16: Geometry**

Takuya especially loved picking out every little detail that was different between them. It made things easier when Kouji decided to cut his hair short and they looked even more alike.

But, of course, their personalities were so different people who knew the pair had no trouble telling them apart anyway. But it was still fun, listening to Takuya list all the features that differed just slightly between the brothers – even the ones they decided in the end was simply him searching for more things.

Of course, that meant that even the good old twin switch couldn't full their friends.


	17. Absence

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 17: Absence**

Both of them had felt almost sick the first night back from the digital world. Kouichi was in the hospital; Kouji in his bed alone. But even if Kouichi hadn't been admitted for the night, he'd have been in his home, four hours away from his brother.

It was enough to make them both fear and doubt – was it just a dream? And when nightmares began and gripped them, it was an even worse thing.

The phone call lifted that feeling: Kouji borrowed his father's phone that night and called the nurse's station and had them pass the call on.


	18. Bully

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 18: Bully**

Being brothers didn't introduce them to everything about each other. But being friends as well covered up the rest. That let them see their school lives better. Their social lives – or the lack of them, for a while.

But both of them were fixing that. Kouji not snapping at everyone. Kouichi talking a little more to them. Both of them opening up a little more, now that they knew themselves better as well.

And shadows of the past like bullies and petty enemies faded quickly in to the shadows of the past when they'd still been ignorant of each other.


	19. Jealousy

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 19: Jealousy**

Hadn't he been jealous originally? But that emotion had been beaten out of him. Quite literally in fact. Just like Kouji's anger.

Now the both of them were just grateful and nothing more. And as time passed their lives grew closer together as well. Tomoko remarried, so now both families were whole again. The marriage also resulted in a move, so now the brothers weren't nearly so far away. Their schools were still different: out of necessity in middle school, by choice of different specialities for senior, but they were close enough, in body and soul, to share everything else.


	20. Status

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 20: Status**

People often thought of them as the perfect twins. Too perfect…and maybe by their definition they were. They never seemed to fight, or argue, even when they disagreed. They never seemed bitter about the differences in their circumstances. About their separation.

But that was the outside. They both said they had their fill and more in the digital world, and they had. But they weren't perfect. They couldn't stop little flickers of abhorred emotions in dark nightmares, or flashes of irritation in the too strong sun.

And they couldn't act like they'd been brothers their whole lives, because they hadn't.


	21. Confusing

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 21: Confusing**

Sometimes they wondered if they'd gotten it wrong somewhere. When somebody came up with a seemingly cute comment with undertones they hadn't intended to portray. Like when they held hands little little kids and sit in the sandbox because they never remembered doing that before. They hadn't meant to look like a couple.

Things like that confused them both, because what they were trying to be were brothers. Brothers who'd lost nine years together and were now trying to catch up on them. Couples were another thing entirely – and this was a society that wouldn't even let them be both.


	22. Face

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 22: Face**

Pouring over their baby photos was a fun exercise. They'd looked almost exactly the same back then. Same button blue eyes. Same pinched little noses. Same rosy cheeks – that both of them seemed to have lost somewhere growing up. Those would have looked cute blushing… but now they had the less seemly rash creeping up their necks and behind their ears.

And they'd been dressed exactly the same as well, though there'd be an undone button on Kouichi's often and Kouji's blanket would almost always be beneath him instead of on top.

It was fun looking for those tiny things.


	23. Carnival

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 23: Carnival**

Maybe sitting next to each other on the Ferris wheel had seemed romantic or disgusting to some (and they'd known they'd get that reaction one day, once the couple impression started up), but they were brothers and brothers were allowed to sit together, allowed to lean over the other's lap to point out some distant landmark and to steal the camera and take photos while the other was distracted.

And people would realise that those were perfectly brotherly things and not at all romantic and the feeling would diffuse.

Because they were just trying to be brothers in the end.


	24. Fairy Floss

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 24: Candy Floss**

Sharing the candy floss might have been a mistake.

It wasn't like the Ferris wheel. There was nothing obvious to distinguish between brotherly attachment and the romantic sort except their own assertions. And they were missing nine years' worth of knowledge to be absolutely sure of the difference themselves.

They stared at the bit on the stick, more uncomfortable with the surroundings but a little uncomfortable with themselves as well. Because they didn't want to get it wrong after losing so much already.

They wind up letting Hikaru lick the rest. And laughing at the indirect kiss from the dog.


	25. First Person

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 25: First Person**

Maybe once their hormones woke up and they fell in love, the confusion would vanish, they figured out. But both of them knew other problems would come with that. Battles for time and attention. Breakings of hearts. Of friendships – and they didn't want to lose anything. Not them. Not their friends…especially not the ones they'd made in the digital world.

And what did that even feel like? How would that be different? Physically…that was obvious. But the heart was a much more confusing thing.

It would be so much easier of all these relationships didn't come with distinct labels attached.


	26. Stuffed Animals

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 26: Stuffed Animal**

They were comfortable. The world confused them every now and then, and their nightmares, growing ever sparse, sometimes still scratched at them, but otherwise they were comfortable. They had settled into some semblance of a relationship some people called perfect brotherly love and others called bordering incest and others something between the two…

But Takuya had the perfect name for it. Like a stuffed animal that looked partially like a bear and partially like a dog, once you gave it a name it didn't matter which it was. So it was just Kouji's and Kouichi's relationship – or Kouichi's and Kouji's.


	27. Bruises

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 27: Bruises**

The bruises hurt more because they were unjust. Kouji hated them more; it was like a step back into the past, except he couldn't fight back because now he had things he didn't want to taint with blood and anger.

And, as Kouichi pointed out and Kouji well understood himself, it wasn't true so the words and their meaning couldn't hurt them. It was just the bruises from single punches or something thrown – from people who just spoke ill, who didn't understand.

They were brothers and friends and Kouji and Kouichi and their relationship but not lovers. Not a couple.


	28. Howling

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 28: Howling**

Sometimes they wondered if it was their animal spirits speaking as well. Kouji's wolf. Kouichi's lion. The pack. The pride. That companionship between the two of them they craved, but was not mating…not at all…

Because the wolf was the alpha, and neither of them dominated the other. They were different, but equal. A few minutes between them didn't matter. And the lioness would be the hunter; the lion the king. They shared things, what they could. Kouji would always have more music sheets and Kouichi more novels, but those were just their interests speaking out.

Still, their spirits synched.


	29. Movie Night

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 29: Movie Night**

They hadn't been the sort to watch too many movies before, but now they collected them and watched them together: long marathons that had one of Kouji's choices then one of Kouichi's – or, indeed, the other way around – and then a third they just randomly drew out of a hat.

And sometimes it would be a particularly bad one and they'd watch it only so they could strip it bare, complain and laugh about all the things that'd been wrong with it.

And then they'd bring it up with the rest of the group and do it all over again.


	30. Promises

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 30: Promises**

It had been a depressing promise, originally. Kouichi, thinking he wouldn't survive or wasn't even alive, had asked it of his brother. But he had survived. So now the promise changed. It wasn't something Kouji had to do on his own anymore. It was something they could do together: arrange together.

It became fun, trying to decide how best to surprise their mother, when best to do it. The hospital scene seemed macabre, and they quickly eliminated it. But there were other options. Other possibilities. And together they came up with the perfect scene for Kouji to fulfil his promise.


	31. Light Steps

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 31: Light Steps**

The digital world hadn't revealed it very well, but it didn't take Kouji long after returning from the Digital World to become acquainted with his brother's more playful side. The side that would sneak up on him when he was looking the other way, waiting for Kouichi to show up – and of course Kouichi would never come the shortest way because that was too easy to pre-empt.

Not that Kouji minded it. It was fun, particularly when he mock-retaliated with his martial arts moves. His brother usually dodged them, but one time out of three would find him laughing, pinned.


	32. Accidental

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 32: Accidental**

The first time Kouji had had his hair cut after the digital world, he hadn't meant for it to look just like his brother's. He'd just told the barber he wanted a simple cut about the same length and wound up with an identical hair-do.

Of course, Kouichi's haircut was older, but that and the slight difference in tone were the only differences.

The next time, he told the barber he wanted the same haircut. And this time, Kouichi had his hair cut around the same time, so they really would look identical.

Then they swapped places for the day.


	33. Gemstone

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 33: Gemstone**

It was a bit depressing sometimes, how little a child's pocket money could afford. Even if they pooled both theirs, the pretty little ring they'd found in a display case was beyond their budget.

But it looked so perfect for their mother and they'd really wanted to get something together that year – the first Mother's Day after they'd been reunited.

'We could try asking Dad to pitch in,' Kouji suggested.

They were both reluctant, because they wanted it to be their present and theirs alone, but they'd found nothing else that looked as perfect, and so they asked for help.


	34. Ignored

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 34: Ignored**

They'd gotten used to ignoring all the comments about them: the ambiguity of their relationships. They were happy the way they were, and they didn't need doubt or outside comments to taint it. The time they'd lost would never come back, and maybe because of that they could never be truly like brothers. But that didn't matter. They shared something, had some sort of relationship, and that was all that mattered to them.

Trying to put it in to a category had just confused and hurt the both of them. They didn't need that. They were fine just being together.


	35. Oops

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 35: Oops**

They did manage to have their first sibling fight eventually, though it had taken longer than anyone had expected. And it was a silly thing too. A complete accident on somebody's part – not even theirs.

Of all the things that'd tried to wedge themselves between them, misinformation succeeded. And it showed the both of them that a level of doubt and distance was still there, despite how hard they'd tried to remove it,

And perhaps it would always be there. Perhaps it was unavoidable – because of the time they hadn't had, or the part of sibling bonds that never left.


	36. Playing Cards

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 36: Playing Cards**

Playing Go Fish was a lot of fun for a while, because they would try and guess the cards in the other's hands and wonder if there wasn't some twin ESP at play when they succeeded. And there probably was – they got it right quite often at the beginning and always later on…and then things started to get boring because they would always know.

Most card games just between the pair of them were boring. They pre-empted each other too well and there wasn't enough luck involved to mix things up when they knew every card in the other's hand.


	37. Doorbell

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 37: Doorbell**

They didn't bother with the doorbells. Those were for strangers. And they weren't strangers. They didn't want to be strangers. They were brothers who shouldn't have even had to live apart.

But they did, so the travelling, the visiting, was unavoidable. At least they could avoid the doorbells, the knockings on the door…those sorts of things that screamed "stranger" to the walls…since the wall had ears too and sometimes there was nobody else to hear.

But still, they didn't want to be strangers in the home of their brother, of a parent even if they themselves didn't live with them.


	38. Blackberries

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 38: Blackberries**

Kouji had gotten quite good at baking. Kouichi didn't bake too often otherwise, but when he came over to the Minamoto's they'd often make some treat for themselves. And Satomi's lessons were helping; though Kouji still seemed incapable of making an edible meal, he was getting good at the desserts.

And his love for experimentation seemed better suited for desserts as well. Like when he threw blackberries and tomatoes into a tart together and somehow they worked. Kouichi had been doubtful – particularly when the combination failed in a fruit sandwich…

Or maybe it was just everything else Kouji'd thrown in.


	39. Isolation

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 39: Isolation**

People often said how difficult it must be for twins to live apart. They'd lived apart nine years before they'd met each other again, and, compared to that, commuting was easy.

But there was a loneliness when apart that only went away when they were together. One that had been there those nine years as well, just more pronounced and without a name or reason they knew.

Now they did know. And they could let it go my seeing each other, hearing the other's voice…

And anything beyond that was impossible, and they were grateful for what they already had.


	40. Watermelon

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 40: Watermelon**

Going out to the beach with their friends and doing silly things like smashing watermelons was something neither of them had done very much of before the Digital World, but found themselves enjoying very much afterwards. And of all the things the twins could do together, that was one they found didn't work quite so well with just the two of them.

And that was good, because they loved their friends and needed a few of those things that could only be done with them. Things that screamed out the importance of friends, that gave them excuses to get together.


	41. Crayon Box

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 41: Crayon Box**

Their parents had saved all their old doodles – the stuff they could look at now and just laugh at, because they made almost zero sense now.

But it was still funny, imagining themselves back at the age where they had made perfect sense, where they had meant something. Now they tried to decide exactly what – but their doodles were so ambiguous it was near impossible.

Skin could have been green, they supposed. Hair could have been blue. Those two doodles could have been their parents. Those other two could have been them – if they could be reduced to lopsided ovals.


	42. Tip Tap

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 42: Tip Tap**

They never did live close enough to be able to visit each other at night after the nightmares kept them awake and tap on the other's window or door a little more loudly than the branches going tip-tap tip-tap in the breeze. Instead it was the phone going ring ring in the darkness of the night, and the whispers exchanged from miles apart.

But otherwise it was the same effect. They couldn't snuggle together but they could talk into the wee hours about anything and everything – all those things they didn't have time for during the brighter, more flurrying day.


	43. Rainbow

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 43: Rainbow**

Neither of them were innocent enough to believe there was a pot of gold underneath the rainbow, but sometimes when they were alone and the world was quiet except for the soft rain that accompanied the sun and there was a rainbow looking down upon the world and little kids in raincoats would dash down the road, they would wonder if they'd ever been.

They might have been two such kids running past the window, spades and buckets in hand, hoping they could find the end of the rainbow. They could've been kids wondering what they'd buy with the gold.


	44. Shotgun

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 44: Shotgun**

When their mother drove, the seat next to her would be empty. It was easy with their Dad – Satomi would sit next to him and there'd be no argument. But with their Mum there'd be no-one, and the twins would, at first, play rock paper scissors or something similar to try and earn the right…

But they knew each other far too well and they'd give it up and sit in the back together.

So the first time one of them sat shotgun when both of them were in the car was when they earned their licenses and drove themselves.


	45. Days

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 45: Days**

Both of them were excited about their first birthday after the digital world.

Neither of them had cared much for their birthdays before that. They hadn't had good enough friends to celebrate with, or a whole family either. But this time it was a big deal, because they had both of them and each other and they wanted it to be a special one.

Funnily enough, the most difficult part was the presents – because they hadn't had the chance to buy birthday friends for a brother before. It took them days to find something. And even that something wasn't perfect.


	46. Running

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 46: Running**

They'd been running away from a lot of things before the digital world, and after it they had to own up and fix them. It wasn't easy, especially school related stuff that hadn't been directly affected.

Being able to come home and complain and just talk to their twin made it easier. Kouji could stop lashing out, because he knew there was someone waiting to listen. Kouichi could stop being lonely, because he knew there was someone who would take it away.

Then Kouji wasn't so angry anymore, nor Kouichi so lonely. But they were still there for each other.


	47. Since Then

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 47: Since Then**

For a long time after the digital world, the both of them had nightmares. So it wasn't unusual to hear the Kimura's phone ring in the middle of the night. It wasn't unusual for Kouji to be the caller, complaining that his brother should really get a mobile of these days the call didn't drag him out of bed.

But the call was a welcome distraction and companion anyway, and both of them fiercely sought the comfort. Comfort from the other being eaten alive by digimon attacks, and from their cold bodies sprawled over stone an dirt or a gurney.


	48. Circle

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 48: Circle**

The yin-yang symbol suited them perfectly. The way the light ran in to the dark and the dark in to the light, do that where one started and one began wasn't too obvious. And that was right, because they'd been born without all those precognitions. It was probably the way they had grown up that had changed them, made one prefer the darkness that hid the painful truth and the other the light that revealed it.

Their quiet, accepting mother. Their father whose job was to expose the truth. Maybe if they'd grown up together they could've been grey together.


	49. Pillbox

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 49: Pillbox**

They shared a dislike for pills as well. Give them needles and they were fine, but there was simply something about having to swallow those pills and have that feeling of them being stuck in one's throat…

At least Kouji didn't need pills often. Kouichi did, because his tumble at Shibuya station had roughed his head and Ofanimon could save his life and not undo all the damage done. The invisible mechanics of the human body were foreign to digimon after all.

Both twins would often glare at the poor pillbox…unless Kouichi's head was hurting and he needed a tablet.


	50. Matchstick

**The Twins' Afterstory  
Prompt 50: Matchstick**

Their twelfth birthday was the first time they lit their birthday candles together.

It was a good birthday. Twelve candles and one to grow on, and they made sure their matchsticks were touching and sharing a flame before they got to it.

After all, it wouldn't do for one twin to grow while the other didn't.

They could have had another cake, but they decided not. It was their first birthday together and they wanted to share it: the cake, the candles, the birthday wish. They wanted to blow the candles out together too, like they didn't remember doing before.


End file.
